<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Lovers Do by eridol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748303">Like Lovers Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol'>eridol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Backstory, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, bc fuck canon, bit of angst, their relationship isn't really like in canon lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka struggled to swallow his fear and stared down at the floor, nervously cupping his hands together. These feelings had been something he'd skirted around and avoided since he was a teenager, likely something Kakashi had thought about after he'd become an adult- a year ago, since he was nineteen and Kakashi was twenty-three now. He couldn't use his former idolization of Kakashi as an excuse anymore- no, that would be childish. When they'd first met, Iruka had been an orphan desperate for someone to give attention to and receive attention from in return, and Kakashi had been a hardened Anbu looking for someone to platonically care about who wouldn't go and die on him. </p>
<p>They'd fit each other's needs at the time, so they'd become an unlikely pair of friends, but as Iruka grew older... Things had changed. Not that he had commented on it, but of course, Kakashi noticed. Kakashi always noticed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Lovers Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being pinned to the wall every time Kakashi came home from a mission wasn't particularly unusual, but it still scared the hell out of Iruka every time he was lingering around the otherwise calm apartment, only to hear the door open and have cold hands wrapping around his warm wrists and slamming his back against the nearest flat surface, familiar eyes peering into his; one grey and unmarked, and the other swirling red with a vertical scar over the lid. </p>
<p>Kakashi had unfortunately had to deal with intruders numerous times for one reason or another- they wanted information on the fox, they wanted his Sharingan, he was a threat to other villages and they wanted him dead, he was so infamous that he had a bounty on his head, and whatever other bullshit excuses they'd given. It was understandable that Kakashi was almost always paranoid when he walked into his apartment to sense chakra that wasn't his own. Iruka was just glad that they'd gotten to a stage where Kakashi wasn't almost accidentally Chidori-ing him or pulling kunai when this happened anymore.</p>
<p>"Welcome back, Kakashi," Iruka gave a small smile, trying to act as relaxed as he possibly could. He should've been used to this. Kakashi was always on alert, and it was even worse after missions- plus, Iruka hadn't bothered letting him know that he'd be there. Still, for whatever reason, his heart was beating ridiculously fast as charcoal eyes swept over his form. "I cleaned up and restocked your fridge with groceries since you've been gone for so long."</p>
<p>The silver-haired man had been gone on a mission for the past month, and he hadn't given too many details- just "I have a mission and I'll be gone for a while, you have the key so make sure my dogs are fed,", which he supposed was understandable since it was an Anbu mission. When Iruka had heard from The Third Hokage that Kakashi would be back that night, he'd decided to stay at Kakashi's apartment after making sure the pups were fed to make the Jonin dinner and make sure he was situated for the night after coming home- it was normal for them to do that for each other if one of them had a long mission, and then they'd stay the night at each other's place afterward. </p>
<p>"Iruka..." That icy gaze fell from his eyes to his lips, and then to his eyes again before Kakashi finally let him go, turning around and crossing his arms. Those charcoal eyes fell shut, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and then he was opening them again and walking past Iruka and into the kitchen with a quiet, "I don't get you."</p>
<p>Iruka understood what Kakashi meant perfectly well, but he couldn't help asking about it for clarification's sake as he trailed behind the older man and into the small kitchen.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You say hi to me every day when we see each other, you still insist on training with me, you buy me ramen every time you see me there, you never complain about how bad my mission reports are even though they're absolute shit, you... Look, those are small things, and I guess that's fine- common courtesy, maybe you being a little too nice for your own good," Kakashi didn't have a table or chairs in his kitchen, so he sat on top of the counter, observing his surroundings in what the brunette knew was an attempt to avoid making eye contact while talking about something so personal. For a little too long, the only noise in the room was the slight simmer of the stew that Iruka had started, which was bubbling on the stovetop. "But it's this shit that gets me, Iruka. You buy me groceries, make me food at my apartment- For God's sake, you shower and stay the night here on a regular basis, sleep in my bed with me, like... Like lovers do. It's just all of these domestic things, and you know what?"</p>
<p>Iruka struggled to swallow his fear and stared down at the floor, nervously cupping his hands together. These feelings had been something he'd skirted around and avoided since he was a teenager, likely something Kakashi had thought about after he'd become an adult- a year ago, since he was nineteen and Kakashi was twenty-three now. He couldn't use his former idolization of Kakashi as an excuse anymore- no, that would be childish. When they'd first met, Iruka had been an orphan desperate for someone to give attention to and receive attention from in return, and Kakashi had been a hardened Anbu looking for someone to platonically care about who wouldn't go and die on him. </p>
<p>They'd fit each other's needs at the time, so they'd become an unlikely pair of friends, but as Iruka grew older... Things had changed. Not that he had commented on it, but of course, Kakashi noticed. Kakashi always noticed.</p>
<p>When things had started, they'd train together with Kakashi always handing Iruka's ass to him and occasionally teaching him something new. Sometimes, Kakashi would take him for ramen, or they'd run into each other at the cemetery, only for both of them to avoid talking about why they were there and who they were there for.</p>
<p>Now, they were more intimate. Iruka had matured, Kakashi had softened- even if he wouldn't admit it. They spent more time with each other inside of their homes, took care of each other wordlessly, and while there was a mutual understanding, there was also a mutual confusion.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You've never called me friend-killer, or cold-blooded Kakashi, or anything else like that. Almost everyone else here talks shit behind my back, but you... You've always been so kind, and so warm, and you... Act like you love me," And it was true. Iruka did love him, and as the brunette looked at Kakashi, he had the slightest glimmer of hope that maybe his feelings were returned. The Jonin looked enraptured, silken silver locks falling over his tired eyes. "I thought that it was just that childish admiration you had when we first met, but you've matured since then, haven't you? You're not naive anymore, yet you still stick around after all these years."</p>
<p>All these years. They'd met right after the attack when Iruka was eleven and Kakashi was fifteen. It had been a long time since they'd met, longer then he'd actually registered until he'd thought about it; eight years now.</p>
<p>"Can't I just act the way I do without you questioning it?" Iruka questioned, nervous. He began to pace around the kitchen without really thinking about it, though it probably made him look even more suspicious to Kakashi's prying eyes. </p>
<p>"Not for this long, no," The Anbu grabbed Iruka's tasting spoon and scooted over until he was next to the stove, opening the pot of unfinished stew without permission and taking a spoonful of the broth to drink from the silverware without asking. After pulling his mask down, taking the spoonful of broth into his mouth, swallowing, and letting out a satisfied hum, he continued. "We both know it isn't normal."</p>
<p>For a moment, Iruka was stupid enough to think that Kakashi might've been talking about the broth, but then Kakashi was setting the spoon back down and the actual situation was registering in his mind.</p>
<p>Kakashi was inquiring about his feelings.</p>
<p>Iruka knew that the conversation would have to come eventually, sure, but he never really imagined it like this. He never imagined that he'd be so unprepared, so breathless, standing helplessly in Kakashi's kitchen with the older man giving him such a scrutinizing and unreadable stare. </p>
<p>"I ran a bath for you," Iruka muttered, remembering that the water was probably cold and knowing that he needed time to collect his thoughts. "Go get washed up."</p>
<p>Kakashi shrugged and hopped off the counter. Iruka crossed his arms. There was an odd pause as if Kakashi was contemplating on doing something, but he shook his head as he'd decided against whatever that thing was and spoke. </p>
<p>"You trying to say I stink?"</p>
<p>"No, I was trying to say that you've been tense since you got here and that your muscles could probably stand to be relaxed in the water while it's still hot."</p>
<p>Surprisingly enough, Kakashi acquiesced and trailed off into the hallway that led to the bathroom without another word. Iruka let out a sigh of momentary relief and walked over to the pot of stew, stirring it to calm his nerves and counting the sliced vegetables to distract himself. He'd meant to collect his thoughts so he could explain his feelings when Kakashi got back, but instead, he'd stood there rather aimlessly until the stew was finished, not able to collect any semblance of coherent thought.</p>
<p>With a frustrated sigh, Iruka turned the stove off and put a couple scoops worth of the food into a bowl for Kakashi along with a fork, setting the bowl on the counter. By the time he was finished with that, the Jonin was trailing back into the kitchen in a sweater and pajama pants with water dripping from his wet hair. </p>
<p>"Hey," Kakashi gave a lazy wave and stood at the counter- right next to Iruka- standing and resting his elbows on the granite surface as he began to eat. Iruka only watched, too nervous to eat anything in fear that he might throw it up from the anxiety that was bubbling up inside of him from their earlier conversation."Are you staying again?" </p>
<p>"If you don't mind, yes..." There was another pause, which Iruka used to reach over and move some of Kakashi's hair out of his face, sweeping his gaze over the silver-haired man, who didn't seem to mind. The brunette considered the absent-minded touch, running his fingers through Kakashi's silvery locks until-</p>
<p>"I hope you know we're not done talking just because I was distracted for a few minutes by that bath you made me take."</p>
<p>Iruka's heart dropped.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>He went to retract his hand, but Kakashi let out a shameless whine of complaint and leaned into his touch so innocently- like an attention-starved cat rather than a cold-demeanored Anbu who had killed hundreds of people over the years.</p>
<p>"No, no, don't stop... I like it when you touch my hair."</p>
<p>"So?" Iruka huffed, frustrated, and continued playing with Kakashi's hair, even more tense than he had been before. "I don't know what you want me to say."</p>
<p>"Really?" Kakashi sarcastically asked and quirked an eyebrow up at him. His mask was gone- not an unusual sight when they were in private together nowadays... Just dwelling on it made Iruka realize how intimate their relationship had really become. "What do you think I want you to say, Iruka? I just want you to tell me the truth."</p>
<p>"I know our relationship isn't normal- nothing about this is normal-" Despite Kakashi's earlier complaint about him stopping, Iruka stopped touching his hair yet again and used the newly freed hand to rub the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger- and fuck, his hand smelled like Kakashi's shampoo now. "I don't mind that, I guess. I don't mind what we have now. I like being here and caring for you, Kakashi. I like spending time with you, talking to you, staying here, but I know you're probably confused."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am," Another pause. Kakashi finished his stew and moved to rinse the bowl out in the soup, returning it there before standing by Iruka's side again. "I don't talk about my past a lot. You know that."</p>
<p>"Yeah...?"</p>
<p>"After Kushina and Minato-Sensei died, I thought I'd lost my last shred of hope," Iruka went tense, a bit alarmed. Kakashi never mentioned his past that often, let alone names and details. tI hurt too much, and Iruka understood that. "I told myself I'd keep my head down and focus on my work for the village until I eventually dropped dead. I became heartless and closed off, determined to avoid caring about anyone else and losing them again, but you somehow managed to worm your way in and things haven't been the same since... I've gone and gotten attached to you, you made me feel alive again, and I want to know what your feelings are because I..."</p>
<p>"Because you-...?" Iruka started, but one of Kakashi's cold hands rose to rest on the side of his face, gently pulling the brunette to look at him. He blinked, only for his lips to be met with something soft and cool- oh, Kakashi was kissing him, and Kakashi's arms were around his waist, large hands resting on his lower back and lips moving against his. Before he could even register what was going on and kiss back, the silver-haired man was pulling back and looking down at him.</p>
<p>"Because I've fallen in love with you," The brunette had believed that it was something that only happened in books, but his breath caught, and his face was burning red as relief and excitement flushed over him. Kakashi loved him back. "I swore I wouldn't risk getting into a relationship because I was scared of this exact thing happening, but we've never been together like that and it happened anyway. I fell in love with you, and as hard as I've tried, I can't change it."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't ever want you to change it," Iruka wrapped his arms around the taller man in return, only for Kakashi's head to tip forward, forehead resting against his toned shoulder, and the brunette could only laugh as a light feeling seemed to take over the air. "I fell in love with you, too. Why else do you think I do all this? Because I just happen to feel like it?"</p>
<p>"I don't know..." Kakashi laughed as well before continuing. "Can you do something for me?"</p>
<p>"Whatever you want."</p>
<p>"Stay like this with me for a bit."</p>
<p>And so, they did stay there, Kakashi resting his head on Iruka's shoulder and Iruka's arms around him, the two men enjoying each other's presence while wrapped up in the calm, intimate silence of the cold night- just like lovers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>